United Vannah Planets
|capital = Threus |language = Tesean |demonym = Vannan |population = ~41 billion |species = Vannah, Estus, Whari, Jauron |government = Parliamentary Republic |leader = President Vikus}} The United Vannah Planets is a faction of sapient beings from the Triangulum Galaxy. The UVP is a member of the Iralek Alliance. Government The UVP is a union- the member races have voluntarily surrendered control of all non-domestic affairs to the central government, which has representatives from all member races. In charge is an elected president, who also has a Parliament which must approve acts and laws. Size Eighty-nine systems are under the control of the UVP. In total, the population is around 41 billion. Of these, twenty-one billion are Vannah, nine billion are Estus, seven billion are Whari, and four billion are Jauron. Notable worlds: *Threus - Vannah homeworld. Capital *Fuerus - Estus homeworld *Uwele - Whari homeworld *Pathek - Jauron homeworld Culture Cultures vary between planets in the UVP. There has been no attempt to homogenise tradition and society between worlds. However, many ideas and activities have spread between planets, and it is believed that a general culture is forming. Religion There are many religions within the UVP. Around 46% of individuals have some kind of religion. Notable ones include: *the Deanic faith, a monotheistic religion focussing on trying to make up to its deity for all that it did for them. *Kasanity, a polytheistic religion with fallible gods and the ultimate destiny of all living things. *the Word of Tashka, a religion following the words of a prophet as the means to live a good life. Language Different species in the UVP speak different languages and dialects. That of the Vannah has become the official lingua franca; it is named Tesean after their homeworld. This language has a phonetic alphabet and over 60 different letters. The main native language of the Estus is Irrit. It uses a symbolic alphabet and the sounds in a word vary depending on context. Whari language is different due to how it is produced. Translators are usually used to interpret it. It has an alphabet of 17 letters. The Jauron language is Ken'tekk, and had a numerical alphabet prior to contact. They then assumed the Tesean alphabet. Economy The standard currency of the UVP is the Seot, a currency linked to the price of platinum. Transactions are all electronic. Tax in the UVP is moderate. Core worlds have higher tax rates than colonies. Technology UVP technology is advanced. They have spaceships that can travel FTL using shift-drives- they move partially into one of the unobservable dimensions of Omni 01, so allowing themselves to reach up to 100''c''. Propulsion is achieved using 3He-D fusion. Weapons on UVP ships are mainly missiles and kinetic weapons such as rapid-fire cannons. Nuclear weapons are also used, often boosted fission or neutron-enhanced. Military The UVF maintains a non-branched military. They operate several thousand spaceships and have several million servicemen. Allies The UVP, as a member of the Iralek Alliance, can count the other members as its allies. Sethaleya Suzerainty Allies. The UVP is slightly distrustful of the Suzerainty due to their aggressive annexation of weaker races. The Sequence Trade and battle partners of the UVP. Shift-field technology was given by the Sequence to the UVP. The Sikhean Brotherhood The Brotherhood is an ally of the UVP. Republic of the Wheel A faction allied to the UVP. Neutrals The UVP is not an ally nor an enemy to these races. Shekeshta Hegemony Though the UVP dislikes the Hegemony, a non-aggression pact exists between it and the Iralek Alliance. Enemies War has been declared by the UVP against several factions. Nemesis Legion The UVP, like the rest of the Iralek Alliance, is desperately fighting the Nemesis Legion, to no avail. Censul Censul have attacked UVP ships and so are official enemies of the faction. Kite The Kite are also enemies of the UVP. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord